kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FinalRest
welcome back XD I see your getting busy over here XD 09:49, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ahh so wait working here or new wiki? or just getting back into the loop kinda... 11:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ah ok so new features: we got the Walkthrough namespace approved, new staff and Roxas quit but is coming back soon... hopefully, other than that not much else has happened, oh yeah we're discussing differences here and content keeping here. Thats about it XD 01:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks... the riddle craze mainly comes from here. Oh yeah if you want to see the new look go here XD 02:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) O.O did I give you the wrong link? becuse my walkthrough is now here... there's a proper namespace now with me and DE in charge XD 12:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC) hey I think your user page might be a bit... extended, I also just relised we have more in common than I thought XD 08:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) all the backstabbing crap... my story's almost exactly the same as yours O.O 08:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC) also the problems most likely the text... maybe a shrinking touch up would help 08:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) the only thing that needed to be changed back was the font color bit... it only changes the difficulty color, and the things on your page would onlys be shrinking the font images 09:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) So Long Oh Final Rest I have wanted to talk with you for so long.--The Dark Master 00:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! . And o you use imageshack or photobucket? If you use photobucket, do you mind if I see your TBS?}} I go to the new wiki occasionally.Though I would like to see you here more.I just have this feeling about you and I want to speak with you more.You mean a lot to me.--The Dark Master 01:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Well I want to know more about you tell me about your dreams and waht you think is in store for your life.--The Dark Master 01:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I understand.You don't feel combfortable sharing your thoughts about your life but I will always hold you close to my heart.--The Dark Master 02:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The Riddle(mini)craze, you want in? 09:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Hey hiya!! I just read what you said to DarkestShadow, If you're wanting to join in this craze then i will accept you into this competition(well anyone can join) So how about it? also we gotsa a little bit in common(FFXIII and DarkestShadow)}} 09:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Good Q FinalRest, in my opinon i got my riddle comp to do, forums, my walkthroughs to do so i doubt it, i think making the riddles is harder than giving it to others :S + your the first person to ask that Q!!!! Ok..so for fun(trust me i got another person who joined to late) anywho.... This heartless is a beast a mammoth of a monster heartless, two horns and no emotions(duh...) Also he makes a mean meteor spread..Which heartless boss is this?}} 10:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|soul=Hmm... heartless little wings and a challenge ahh invisibles? And now XANGARAM TIME!!!!!...roXsa hxsa cxeardhe ixaFln exRts...what did i just say?}} 10:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|chat=yep.. you kinda did(my difficulty consists of Jap translation, Xanagrams, listing and plain riddles meshed together) anywho well i give you a point it was Sora not Roxas(as the x needs to be omitted) ok give me a hint later ok!! and i'll give you the next riddle..}} 12:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle= Hey hey time for another riddle... This person is of high caliber yet still in the rise, he cannot be but will be somewhere. Darkness breaches his heart but stays light more.. Which guy am i talking about?}} 09:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC)|soul=Ahhh it's Dive into Heart right? ahh yes please help me with grammar(I really suck at it!!! :S) Hint: He is from a Olympus and Hades got to him once with the darkness and vows for revenge(NOT CLOUD OR HERC) PS: Keep my jokes intact}} 09:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC)|casual= ohh and here's my userbox }} 08:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Correct, ok the strategy, THIS IS F0R EVERYONE and may not be the most perfect strategy but it will do...Ok so have about 3-4Thunder Surges in a row and 3-4 Curaga's in a row. When the battle starts automatically lock on the spring a Thunder Surge on him(WARNING: DO not do another Thunder surge as he may guard or worse reverse time) Do that continuously until at least 2 bars are left. Now comes his desperation attack time...Once he becomes("Invisible") JUST FOR THE LORD DODGE AND NEVER COME IN CONTACT WITH HIM, IF HE DOES MEGAFLARE DODGE , IF THE IMPACT OF MEGAFLARE GETS YOU YOU GET IGNITE AND WITHOUT THE CHANCES ABILITIES YOU'RE DEAD. ONCE HE HAS BECOME uninvisble then continue onto the same strategy as before unless he does his desperation attack again in which case DODGE!!!!!!!!. Ventus in my opinon i killed him the fastest with this strategy, Terra the worst(God he's slow!!!)...also i give up on your riddle..what is it? }} 08:35, May 24, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hows my strategy?}} 08:34, May 24, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Ohh almost forgot another riddle!!! 'Time is of the essence'' No heart, no soul, no body ''All it is of time and of destroying light' What or who am i talking about?}} 08:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Hint:the "no" section has to do with type of enemies which are not it, Time is just a characteristics of that thing }} 08:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|palette=Hey FinalRest.....I just came in to talk and ummm you might wanna see this on the bottom bit.....and here, if you want this position then reply back.}} 09:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Right on..correct!!!..and yes that's all you need to do.Want another riddle?, plus i'm honored to have you in my staff}} 10:18, May 25, 2011 (UTC)|chat=ohh did my strategy for beating Unknown work?}}